Gebruiker:Geleyns/Archief 1
Civitas Libertas Hallo, ik heb gezien dat je de stad Wikistad kopiërt met wijken enzo. Het is wel zo dat er geen steden mogen gemaakt worden, enkel gemeenten of andere plaatsen, gebouwen, ... Dus ik zou je willen vragen om 1) die pagina's te verplaatsen naar Zandbak/Civitas Libertas en Zandbak/Centrum (CL) en 2) Ze zo te veranderen dat het geen kopie is en dat het afzonderlijke gemeenten zijn. Groeten, SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:26 (UTC) :Ik kopier ze inderdaad, maar daarna bewerk ik ze. Ik heb een basis nodig. Wat is dan het verschil tussen een gemeente of een stad? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:27 (UTC) ::Momenteel is het nog niet vastgelegd, maar het verschil is zo: ::#Stad ::##Wijk ::##Wijk ::##enz... ::#District (hebben we nog niet - pas als we genoeg gemeenten hebben) ::##Gemeente ::##Gemeente ::##enz... ::Dus een gemeente kan je voorstellen als subpagina van de zandbak, maar een stad mag niet zomaar gemaakt worden. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:40 (UTC) :::Als subpagina van de zandbak!? Kan het niet beter iets "los" zijn? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:43 (UTC) :::PS: Een idee voor later? :::#Land :::##District :::###Gemeente :::####Deelgemeente (fusiegemeente) :::###Stad :::####Wijk als subpagina van de zandbak is tijdelijk tot die gemeente/wijk/... is goedgekeurd, daarna kan het gewoon hernoemd worden. Maar deelgemeentes zou ik niet doen hoor. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:49 (UTC) :Maar het (visueel) plan van een gemeente is toch, dacht ik, hetzelfde als het "stadplan". En wat zit er dan in een gemeente? Ook wijken? Over de deelgemeenten, later kan het handig zijn bij teveel aan gemeenten, enkele fusies. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:52 (UTC) ::er zijn geen wijken in een gemeente. het overzicht dat ik hierboven maakte, was toch duidelijk dacht ik? SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 11:56 (UTC) :::Een gemeente is dus alleen tekst? Geleyns 29 apr 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::Bwa, infobox en laat je wat inspireren door de uitgebreide (dus geen botgemeente) artikelen op Wikipedia. SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:03 (UTC) (PS: zie ook bestuurlijke indeling) :::::Zo beter? Gebruiker:Geleyns/Civitas Libertas. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:07 (UTC) ::::::Ja, goed. Alleen wat wou je plaatsen bij "Codex Civitas Libertas (Regels)" SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:11 (UTC) :::::::Een aantal gemeenteregels. Ik ga er binnenkort aan werken. Mss nog een interessant ideetje: Patroonheiligen voor gemeentes,... En is het mogelijk dat tegen 1 mei besloten is of CL een gemeente mag worden? 1 Mei is een mooie stichtingsdatum ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:14 (UTC) ::::::::Euh, ik zou gewoon één week na de voordracht op Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:20 (UTC) ::::::::: :-S Ik zal dan maar onofficiel 1 mei als stichtingsdag nemen. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:24 (UTC) :::::::::: :) Ok SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:29 (UTC) :::::::::::Sorry voor al die last die ik je bezorgd had... Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:31 (UTC) ::::::::::::Da's niks, het is toch moeilijk om alles op te zetten (beleid etc). Maar euh, voor dat bestuur dat je daar hebt gezet: ben ik wel voor maar daar hebben we nooooiiit genoeg gebruikers voor om alle gemeentes van een bestuur te voorzien. Dus er mag maar één persoon zijn die de gemeente bestuurt (zie bestuurlijke indeling) SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:32 (UTC) :::::::::::::Je moet dan wat strenger worden en niet iedereen een eigen gemeente laten maken en mensen aansporen om in een gemeente gaan. De burgemeester zal nog steeds een zeker veto-recht hebben, maar de schepenen zijn er omdat de burgemeester niet over al alles kan zien. Net zoals er moderatoren/"rollbackers" zijn. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 12:42 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik denk toch dat het niet haalbaar is SPQRobin 29 apr 2007 12:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::::En iedereen een gemeente geven wel?! Geleyns 29 apr 2007 13:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wat meer content he :D 29 apr 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik zie het niet zitten dat iedereen een eigen gemeente maakt. Je moet op tijd aan de rem trekken. De gemeentes moeten ook gevuld worden ;-) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:25 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::de rem > wikistad:nieuwe plaatsen 29 apr 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ok, dan is het goed. (Ik was het even vergeten...) Geleyns 29 apr 2007 19:29 (UTC) Nog een dag wachten Je moet nog een dag wachten voor je rollbackrechten. Je was op de 28e geregistreerd, dus 2 mei. 1 mei 2007 20:30 (UTC)µ :Dom foutje van mij :-S Ruben Geleyns 2 mei 2007 11:06 (UTC) ::Een rekenfoutje, tot vier tellen :-) 2 mei 2007 12:00 (UTC) :::Wil je ze hebben? 3 mei 2007 15:36 (UTC) ::::Oui, si c'est possible :) 3 mei 2007 15:54 (UTC) :::::Voila. Normaal krijg je nu een terugdraaien-knop in de geschiedenis van artikelen. 3 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) ::::::Ok, mercikes 3 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) WVR Heel tof dat je je bij ons wil aansluiten. Gelieve ook al uw vastgoed aan de lijst toe te voegen, zodat ze worden opgenomen bij de 'te verdedigen gebouwen'.Vercingetorix 2 mei 2007 13:58 (UTC) :Ik snap het doel nog niet helemaal; zou je dat mss wat beter kunnen uitleggen? Alvast bedankt. -- 2 mei 2007 14:02 (UTC) Dankje Danku :) Ja talen istereseren mij wel ik vind een taal meer is een persoonlijkheid meer, dus hoe meer talen je kent zo veel meer macht je hebt eigenlijk :) Ik ben hier nieuw, wat doe jij hier zoal? Groetjes, Antistatique 2 mei 2007 16:52 (UTC) :Mij interesseren ze ook, maar niet dat ik ze "verzamel". Mij interesseren de Romaanse talen vooral, en bij u? Wat ik doe? 'Veel' zou te opschepperig klinken. Ik help waar ik kan, ben lid bij vele organisaties en van sommige voorzitter. Als je vragen hebt kan je me altijd contacteren ;-) 2 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) Château Vigneron Dank je voor je hulp in het wijnkasteel, wat vind je van het voorlopige logo? 5 mei 2007 14:01 (UTC) :Graag gedaan, ik zou graag nog verder willen meehelpen. Als er iets is zeg het maar. Het logo is voorlopig goed, later kunnen we het verbeteren met een druivelaar en een fles erbij bijvoorbeeld. 5 mei 2007 14:02 (UTC) ::Ik zal eens zoeken op commons achter enkele afbeelingen van druivelaars en wijnflessen om een nieuw logo te maken, 5 mei 2007 14:06 (UTC) :::Ok, ik ga verder met ons assortiment uit te breiden en er mss wat informatie te zetten. 5 mei 2007 14:08 (UTC) ::::Leuke ideeën, Ik zal het assortiment ook een beetje beginnen uitbreiden!!!!!! :::: :) ::::: Terug van weggeweest ... Heb een paar kratten "Chateau Refugium" op de kop kunnen tikken en vastgesteld dat ze indertijd gebotteld werden in de vroegere Abdij van Liberitas. Teneinde iedereen de kans te geven deze uitzonderlijke wijn te proeven, heb ik ze reeds in de rekken (bij Quality) laten leggen. Aesopus 2 jun 2007 13:04 (UTC) ::::::Je kunt er een artikel aanwijden als je wilt. 2 jun 2007 13:07 (UTC) :::::::Op welke pagina zet ik het dan best ? Aesopus 5 jun 2007 05:30 (UTC) ::::::::Heb zonet (zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging) geholpen door enig knip- en plakwerk een pagina aangemaakt opgemaakt. Veel verder kwam ik echter niet. Misschien kan een goede ziel de pagina op de correcte plaats neerzetten.Aesopus 5 jun 2007 06:40 (UTC) Nieuws! De Vredesgazet houdt u op de hoogte! * 't Pootje zal na kritiek groenen de deuren sluiten * Economie blijft aan hoog tempo groeien * Wijnindustrie bloeit * > Lees meer! :: 8 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) Stadion Mijn vriend Ingmar vraagt me of jij geen idee hebt voor een naam voor het kersverse Stadion Naamloos. Heb jij een creatief idee? 9 mei 2007 12:38 (UTC) en Ingmar :Ik heb een poging gewaagd. 9 mei 2007 13:18 (UTC) Regering Robin I Mag ik de pagina Regering Robin I verwijderen? Want ik vind het nutteloos om een pagina te maken als hij nog niet nodig is. 9 mei 2007 15:40 (UTC) :Ja, ik had Regering Robin I eerst aangemaakt, maar ik vond Regering Robin (interim) beter en ja nu zat ik met Regering Robin I (dat we pas over een maandje kunnen gebruiken ;-) ) 9 mei 2007 15:51 (UTC) Uitnodiging VUW Geschiedenis van de VS De cursus Geschiedenis van de VS waarop u ingeschreven bent, is zojuist van start gegaan. Meer op deze pagina. 10 mei 2007 18:24 (UTC) Info kandidatuur > Wikistad:Verkiezingen/Info kandidaten : 11 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) "Slecht" nieuws "Slecht nieuws" voor jou. Je rollbackrechten haalt eigenlijk niets uit, want je kan dat heel simpel 'omzeilen' door een code in je monobook.js te zetten. Ik heb dit gedaan op Wikipedia. :) 11 mei 2007 22:06 (UTC) :Wat nu gedaan? 12 mei 2007 07:46 (UTC) :) :Zolang niemand hiervan weet, geen probleem zeker ;-) 12 mei 2007 08:51 (UTC) :: :) 12 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) (PS: werkt bij mij op WP nog niet zo goed) :::En anders moet je me mod maken hé :) 12 mei 2007 09:26 (UTC) ::::Was ik al aan't denken maar we zijn hier met zo weinig dat 1 mod meer of minder een groot verschil maakt. 12 mei 2007 09:30 (UTC) :::::Ik zag overlaatst ergens 120.000 gebruiker waarvan 2 moderatoren (0,0%), maar dat zal een fout zijn hé. 12 mei 2007 09:31 (UTC) :::::Hier is de link: Speciaal:Statistics 12 mei 2007 09:34 (UTC) ::::::Ja dat weet ik, maar: nee, dat is geen fout want als je een gebruikersnaam maakt heb je dat op alle wikia's, dus dat zijn de gebruikersnamen die op alle wikia's ingeschreven zijn. 12 mei 2007 09:36 (UTC) :::::::Ach zo. 12 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) CL Wordt CL nog uitgebreid, of kan ik alvast een kaartje maken? Bucurestean 12 mei 2007 09:03 (UTC) :Voorlopîg wordt het niet meer uitgebreid. Alleen het Park moet nog één deel worden ipv twee, maar ik weet niet hoe dat moet. 12 mei 2007 09:21 (UTC) ::Robin had het blijkbaar al gemaakt (merci Robin!) dus je kunt een kaart maken (samen met Martijn? Voor de spoorwegen enz.). 12 mei 2007 09:21 (UTC) :::Ah toevallig. Ik zag dat het niet zo mooi uitkwam dus... 12 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) ::::Toch bedankt daarvoor. 12 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) Nog een passende naam voor de sportvereniging? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 19:59 (UTC) :Gewoon een sportveld met enkele voetbalvelden,... Alleen een voetbalploegnaam nodig (FC Civitas Libertas ;p ). Een vereniging zou ik er niet van maken. 13 mei 2007 20:01 (UTC) ::Okay.., ...FC Geleinsias ;p?? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) :::Mss een beetje té :p 13 mei 2007 20:08 (UTC) ::::Uhmm,... FC Libertana?? of Libertaneza? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) :::::Da's al meer een nationale ploeg (en dat zijn we niet). 13 mei 2007 20:27 (UTC) ::::::Nou, verzin jij dan wat ;p Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 14:10 (UTC) :::::FC Ci''vitesse'' lol. Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 14:10 (UTC) ::::::De naam kan nog ff wachten eerst de ploeg zelf en de terreinen. 14 mei 2007 14:36 (UTC) Kleuren Ruben, ik vind die kleuren van CL heel goed. Zou jij die mss ook in de andere wijken (Wikistad) willen toepassen? 14 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) :Avec plaisir. Maar eens even een toekomstig inwoner van CL helpen. 14 mei 2007 17:32 (UTC) ::Goed. 14 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) Beste, Bedankt voor uw vriendelijke uitnodiging die ik graag aanvaard. Ik ben op zoek naar een rustig gelegen perceel aan het water gelegen. Welk lijkt U het meest geschikt? Als Burgemeester zal U waarschijnlijk wel reeds op de hoogte zijn van de "urban planning" die er in de nabije toekomst wel zal komen. Aesopus 14 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::Aan het water... Dan zult u nog even moeten wachten. De nieuwbouw aan de rivier is bijna klaar. U kan hier al een kijkje nemen. En vertel me meer over deze "urban planning". 14 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) :: Aan een villa had ik eerlijk gezegd niet gedacht. Misschien wacht ik toch nog even op het volledige structuurplan. Misschien brengt U nog ingrijpende wijzigingen aan en opteert de nieuwe gemeenteraad in extremis toch nog voor een woongemeenschap zoals besproken op uw kladblok. Aesopus 16 mei 2007 09:28 (UTC) ::: Alles kan nog gebeuren, je kunt daarna nog steeds verhuizen. 16 mei 2007 11:04 (UTC) ::: Goed idee. Heb me zopas ingeschreven op het dagblad waar zekerlijk advertenties zullen geplaatst worden wanneer één en ander te koop wordt aangeboden. Aesopus 16 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) :::: Ruben ik heb gezien dat er straatnamen bij de gebouwen zijn gezet, zoals in de Oude Wijk. Het lijkt me mss beter die straatnaam eerst te zetten, en daaronder de naam. winkelruimte zou ik gwn weglaten. Dat zie je aan de kleuren he. 16 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) :::::PS: Zou je mss eens een tabbelletje willen bezorgen met de kleuren (namen of codes en bijhorende functies? 16 mei 2007 16:52 (UTC) Mededeling van prof. Van der Sype: Hé Ruben, ik laat je even weten dat er vrijdag een toetsje op komt m.b.t. de cursus klassieke humor. Indien je de les nog niet zou hebben nagekeken, gelieve dit te doen. Wees gerust, het eerste testje wordt een weggevertje. ;-) 15 mei 2007 14:39 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal er zijn. 15 mei 2007 14:41 (UTC) Rooms-Katholicisme Hey Ruben, waarom bouwen we geen rooms-katholieke kerk in onze gemeente ? kemalist 15 mei 2007 16:21 (UTC) :Er is al een tempel voor alle godsdiensten (beter dan voor elk één). Misschien wel iets voor CL... Maar we moeten rekening houden met andere godsdiensten. 15 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) :: Natuurlijk, maar we kunnen dan later een synagoge of een moskee erbij bouwen ? Zo, hebben we een multiculurele samenleving. Is het niet zo? Laten we beginnen met het bouwen van kerk? :::Dat drukt wat verdeeldheid uit. We kunnen in CL wel een gebedhuis maken (=forum?) voor allerei godsdiensten, maar deels gescheiden (aparte sub's). 15 mei 2007 16:28 (UTC) :::: Je idee vind ik wel goed, wat bedoel je eigenlijk met je forum? gaat het op het forum zijn die gebedshuis?kemalist 15 mei 2007 16:31 (UTC) :::::In het gebedshuis wordt gediscussiert over godsdienstige onderwerpen (=forum). 15 mei 2007 16:36 (UTC) GP Gelieve geen GP's te maken zonder dat die gebruiker dat weet/wilt. Ik weet niet of 't zo erg is, maar ik wou 't gewoon even zeggen. 15 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) :Ik wilde hem een starter geven (ik haat namelijk rode links ;p ) 15 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :: het gaat over mij denk ik? maar dat geeft helemaal niet. ik had nog de tijd niet om een gp te maken. eigenlijk, moet ruben bedanken... ;) Kamati 15 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) :::Ok dan :p. @Ruben: Ik haat ook rode links, maar ik hou me in :) 15 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) :::: :) 15 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) ::::: ruben, is het nodig om civitas libertas te hebben in Turks of in Frans?kemalist 15 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) ::::::Nogmaals: Voel je vrij en ga je gang! Vertaal het in alle talen die je kan en maak CL zo toeganklijk mogelijk! 15 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) Vraagjes van Sylvia * Hoe koop ik zo'n leuk huisje? ** Gwn bij ''bewerken gaan en ergens in het schema je naam te zetten (op de plaats waar TE KOOP stond)'' * Heb ik muntjes nodig? ** Alleen wat inzet :D * Hoe krijg ik zo'n mooie naam? ** Da's een moeilijkere vraag. Zie hieronder. * Waar staan die tilde-beesten? ** Rechtsonder. Meestal op dezelfde toets als de + en =. Combineren met ALT GR * Waarom zijn hier alleen maar jongens? ** Geen idee, en dat was zeker de bedoeling niet :) Sylvia Maes :Keb de antwoorden er tss geplaatst. 16 mei 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::Antwoord op vraag 3: ::Maak een pagina Gebruiker:Sylvia Maes/HT1 en zet daarin je tekst zoals je wilt ondertekenen. Voor inspiratie ga je mss best naar gelijkaardige pagina's van anderen kijken. Bv de mijne: Gebruiker:DimiTalen/HT ::Maak nog een pagina Gebruiker:Sylvia Maes/HT2 en zet daarin: ::Ga bij mijn voorkeuren (rechterbovenhoek) en bij tekst voor ondertekening zet je: ::Dan vink je daaronder dat vakje aan. ::Vergeet niet op te slaan! : 16 mei 2007 15:56 (UTC) Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) HT He Ruben, ik zou je graag even zeggen dat ik je handtekening een beetje druk vindt. Neem me niet kwalijk dat ik het zo zeg, maar 'k zeg mn mening maar aangezien dat de overlegpagina's nogal druk en onduidelijk maakt. American Eagle 18 mei 2007 16:29 (UTC) :Ik weet het ik ben er nog aan het werken :-S Sorry... 18 mei 2007 16:32 (UTC) ::Haha, ik moet AE wel wat gelijk geven, het was een beetje druk. En zeker omdat jij zo veel op OP's bent, maakt jouw HT veel uit he. 18 mei 2007 16:35 (UTC) :::Ik bent het aon't veranderen 18 mei 2007 16:36 (UTC) ::::Og jungns, mir maht it nitso fiil aut! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:49 (UTC) Libertaans Off topic, msgien kom k nit es in d regering :(. (n typische zin Libertaans ;)) Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :Scibere mao gewoen ;p Ge kumt wel inde goverment als verteegenwuurdiger van Diestrikt Ein (welke taal was dat?! ;p ) 18 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::Ney, nit Diestrikt Ein moar Viecistet! Ih wille sehr graag oog mniestr wurdan von Ekanimie! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::Mao das divvikil é da e stryd t'sse ou et 'n aondere. Gea moe stemm' runseele ;p 18 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) Oah, ma di verteegenwuurdiger sit nit int parlumont hu? Msgien kun ih Martin umkaufen ;) Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) :Huhuhu (= hahaha) ;p 18 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) :(na bwc) Tees is pas iecht Lievertaans :p 18 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::Sjullen wie rehels mahen feur di Lievertaanse tal? Deutlihe rehels? Sotad wie hoet Lievertaans keunnu sprehen? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) :::Oeps, xie t nu pas, met Deutlihe bedoel ik Duidelijke n niet Dodelijke ;p Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:01 (UTC) :::Net of we hier allemaal "diesleeksie" (=dyslexie) hebben :p 18 mei 2007 17:02 (UTC) :::P.S. Best ergens anders parten. We spammen Daka's OP vol :-S 18 mei 2007 17:02 (UTC) ::::Jo, das wor. Wir konne miss een wordenbuk moke (ne rehel: gebrok neut twie dezielfde klinkes na ien) 18 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) :::::Iih behraaip ju nii! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:05 (UTC) :::::::ff int AN: Ja, dat is waar. We kunnen misschien een woordenboek maken (een regel: gebruik nooit twee dezelfde klinkers na elkaar) 18 mei 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::::Een woordenboek? Nee, Libertas = Vrijheid. Spreek Libertaans zoals je wilt! VRIJHEID! GERECHTIGHEID! *Sorry ik werd meegesleept in het moment* :p 18 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) Msqien n Lievertaanstoalih forom (=forum) oonmahen? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:06 (UTC) ::Ooh,.. ih bun wael feur n wortenbuh! En misschien ook ene seurt vun Toal Union ufrihten? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:12 (UTC) :::Stop with the German. Use English, Latin and Dutch (Flemish). 18 mei 2007 17:13 (UTC) ::::Was sehst du da? Floams? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::::Misschien e beetke prate gelek Kamiel Spiessens :p 18 mei 2007 17:16 (UTC) Ik neem een pauze, tlatuh! (zoek maar op) Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:18 (UTC) :Mensen, kzou toch even een oproep willen doen: dat Libertaans vind ik schitterend (kstond aan de wieg) maar gaat het nu niet wat ver? Zo discussies zijn welkom op Wikistad/utrechts of Wikistad/leuvens maar dit is de Nederlandse versie, met dialect Libertaans. 18 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::Ik vind het ook wat uit de hand lopen, maarja... 18 mei 2007 17:45 (UTC) :::wat,.. ik spreek geen Utrechts hoor :p Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) bewerkingsconflict das strafbaar, he Ruben! ;p Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 14:57 (UTC) :Pardon? Hoe, wat, waar? En een bewerkingsconflict is niet strafbaar. een bewerkingsoorlog is strafbaar (edit-war) 19 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) ::e,.. grapje, je verving mijn tekst op de OP van Dyonisos1. Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 16:47 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry dan. 19 mei 2007 16:49 (UTC) Discussies Geen discussies in de hoofdnaamruimte! Als je dat echt wil, maak dan maar een forum. 19 mei 2007 18:56 (UTC) :Ok, srry :-S 19 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) Olympia Ik zou graag hebben dat je eens komt stemmen op een van de zalen van het laatste nieuwe stadion in Libertas!!!!!!!!! :). En als je een zaal wil maken, doe gerust. Ik zoek ook nog enkele bestuursleden die veel intrsse hebben in sport in het algemeen, als je bestuurslid wil worden doe gerust!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19 mei 2007 19:50 (UTC) :Ik ben niet zo sportief aangelegd ;p 19 mei 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::wel muzikaal? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) :::Ik speel geen instrument. Maar ik hoor wel graag muziek, ja. 19 mei 2007 20:23 (UTC) ::::muziekfestival oprichten? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) :::::Dat wilde ik doen als minister van Kunst en Cultuur, maar het ziet er niet naaruit dat ik dat nog ga worden :p 19 mei 2007 20:27 (UTC) ::::::Mao das divvikil é da e stryd t'sse ou et 'n aondere. Gea moe stemm' runseele ;p - he boeie, je vervangt nu toch tijdelijk de regering? Alexandru eq. 19 mei 2007 20:33 (UTC) :::::::Tja,... Maar hoe gaan we dat maken? Met links naar sites met muziek? 20 mei 2007 06:15 (UTC) Regeringskrant Wiki Chronicle united? Zullen we een eigen media groep oprichten, The Wiki Chronicle + Regeringskrant? Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) :Wrm? Het is toch beter dat we allemaal bij PM-group gaan. + Zoveel heeft The Chronicle niet met de regering te maken. Mss kun je beter een Engelse mediagroep oprichtten voor de Engelse kranten. 22 mei 2007 19:44 (UTC) ::Ik zie dat je nu de Terra Media Group gemaakt hebt voor plattelandsleven, mooi. 24 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC)